littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Christmas Yet to Come
A Christmas Yet to Come is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 24th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Seashore Rouge. Plot Nadia had tracked down Eva Hamill-Fowler to St. Jose Town, so the Liberty Agency could use her location to confront the Ghost of Christmas Future on his ties to Deathstalker's cult follower Krampus. To clear his mind of previous events to prepare for duty to protect his niece, the player took Abraham to a walk near the river bridge, where Elvira Rochon is filming her upcoming Christmas horror film "A Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come". There, Abraham and the player went to the Riverback Museum to arrest Eva Hamill. Only they found her slashed to death. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Stewart Weiss (street boy), Elvira Rochon (b-movie actress), Leopold Kaufman (film director), Adam Fowler (Abraham's older brother), and Larry Eagleston (NGO worker). While searching for evidences, Abraham enters the workshop that Santa Claus used for making toys and gifts. He found Jamie's necklace, only he realized that she and Stewart had kidnapped by Krampus. Krampus locked the doors and throw the gas bomb in attempt to kill them. However, the player managed to break the wall, allowing Abraham and the player to escape. Mid-investigation, Abraham and the player found Krampus' hideout with Fowler ancestry's fossil bodies. Because the bodies matched the descriptions of three Fowlers from Eva's notebook found previously, the two deduced it to be Krampus' lair. Analyzing a decomposed bodies that the player took from the lair, Melvin confirmed that the bodies were indeed those of the Fowler family (included Abraham and Adam's father, uncle and aunt) and that the Ghost of Christmas Future has killing their victims with sacred knife and buried them in their graves as considered to be the Christmas of the Future. The investigation was briefly interrupted by Elvira's scream, which prompted Abraham, Fatiha, and the player to rescue Elvira from attempt murder by Krampus. After the successful rescuing Stewart, Jamie and the rest of children from being shipping, Abraham and the player continued the investigation to find enough evidence to unmasking and incriminate former police officer Adam Fowler for Eva's murder, much to Abraham's horror. Abraham believed that his brother Adam was not Krampus out of desperation, thinking that the player made a mistake for once. Nadia stopped in and showed the entirety of the recording Jamie took just before her mother's death. The video showed Eva telling Jamie to stay away from Adam as she knew of the identity as the Ghost of Christmas Future. Adam told his ex-wife Eva that he know how to grant his daughter's ultimate wish for Christmas. He then walk in and silenced Eva by stabbing her with a sacred knife to protect Krampus. After the recording stopped, Adam asked Abraham to help grant Jamie an ultimate wish. Jamie, crying with sorrowful face, comes and points her mother's gun at her father because he tricked her to ruin the Christmas joy. Abraham, blaming for what his brother have done, stepped his niece aside to let the player take Adam to trial. After that, Nadia told Abraham and the player that Fatiha had kidnapped by Krampus. During Ghost of Christmas Past (6/6), Abraham and the player found Eva's laptop in the museum lobby, which they sent to Nadia for analysis. Nadia showed them one of Eva's videos. The video revealed that Eva had found out that Krampus was actually create the Ghost of Christmas Future and was donating to the fake charity via Renewed Hope's funds. Upon interrogation, the film director Leopold Kaufman revealed that Krampus was framing him under Deathstalker's orders. Abraham and the player then went to the Santa's Workshop where they found a letter from Horton addressed to NGO worker Larry Eagleston, telling him to divert the Liberty Agency's attention to Leopold and to attempting murder of scream queen Elvira Rochon. It was signed by "Queen Jango". After managed to track down Krampus and find Fatiha tied up, Krampus shows up with a gagged Elvira, revealing himself to be NGO worker Larry Eagleston. Initially insisting he was a nice Santa Claus, Larry admitted to attempt killing Elvira to trick the Liberty Agency into imprisoning Leopold Kaufman. He also admitted that Leopold was not behind D.M. Group. After Larry refused to tell the cops the real person behind the abducted children and letting the two go, Chief MacLeod decided to seek the truth behind the motives of children's abduction. In the trial, Adam was one of Liberty Secret Investigation Agency's finest cop. When his daughter Jamie lost her ability to walk due to avalanche disaster, he ended up forcing to step down from the force and shattering his family's pride. Adam taught how to grant an ultimate Christmas wishes by Krampus. He pointed out his similarities with A Christmas Carol: they were the three spirits of Christmas, but after being disfigured by Fowler ancestries' loyal life, Krampus treated him as the Ghost of Christmas Future instead of being treated as a hero. Adam said that the three honorable family members of Fowler he executed them represented what he lost as a cop: past, present, and future. Larry wanted Adam to burying those family member in the ground so that they would no longer exist with Abraham for Christmas. Larry told Judge Pereira that he was tired of working for Renewed Hope and that Deathstalker's promise of unlimited resources and complete control drove him to work for the crime organization to smuggling children. For the murder of his ex-wife Eva Hamill-Fowler and three family members of Fowler and obstruction of justice, Judge Pereira sentenced Adam Fowler to death. While Larry Eagleston is sentenced to life in prison for murder of Jocelyn Hamill, attempt murder of Fatiha and Elvira, the fraudulent misappropriation of funds, the concealment of information regarding Deathstalker, and attempt to smuggle kidnapped children. After the trial, Fatiha and the player apologized to Leopold by helping him retrieve a stolen Christmas presents. Nadia analyzed a transfer document the two cops found in Riverback Museum. She said that the secrecy of the Government Liberty Bank, through which Leopold's donations were going, was why D.M. Group's transactions were so hard to trail. Using the document, Nadia was able to retrieve money from the most recent transactions and suspend the fake Santa Workshop account. Hilda was able to redirect some of the retrieved money to a new charity to celebrating the Christmas Eve, where the children were returned to their parents. Meanwhile, Abraham tried not to get affected by his brother's execution and finally managed to stand up to Jamie's mother's abusive attitude, thanks to Fatiha's feelings, they're meets in kiss passionately. Afterward, Gertrude said that she was able to find traces of the Red Devil's symbol in the chocolate box she have brought it for her husband Jayden. Because of the symbol being printed only in Horton, the Liberty Agency got out of Seashore Rouge to find Larry's Deathstalker contact and Christa's whereabouts. Summary Victim *'Eva Hamill-Fowler' Murder Weapon *'Sacred Knife' Killer *'Adam Fowler' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Christmas cookie. *The suspect owns a Saint Bernard. *The suspect has blond hair. *The suspect wears a Santa hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Christmas cookie. *The suspect reads A Christmas Carol. *The suspect owns a Saint Bernard. *The suspect wears a Santa hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Christmas cookie. *The suspect reads A Christmas Carol. *The suspect owns a Saint Bernard. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Christmas cookie. *The suspect reads A Christmas Carol. *The suspect owns a Saint Bernard. *The suspect has blond hair. *The suspect wears a Santa hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads A Christmas Carol. *The suspect owns a Saint Bernard. *The suspect wears a Santa hat. Killer's Profile *The killer eats Christmas cookie. *The killer reads A Christmas Carol. *The killer owns a Saint Bernard. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer wears a Santa hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Ghost of Christmas Past (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases of Seashore Rouge Category:Copyrighted Images